D
The following are rules, guidelines, and policies to be observed while on and editing the Wikia. Most offenses will result in a warning or one-day ban, but repeated violations may cause for more harsher punishment. Overall, be a nice person and act in good faith, and no issues should arise! Rules These are rules, a list of behaviors that must be observed at all times. # Be kind to others. Everyone is to be given respect. It's not something you make people earn. No one is more superior to the other, and we are all human. # Don't use vulgar words. This includes swears and slurs. Though we aim to be a relaxed, welcoming community, there is still a level of professionalism we strive to have. # Type coherently. It's fine if English isn't your first language (though we do suggest mentioning it if you get complaints of legibility). You should try to be clear and to the point. If people say they can't understand you, re-frame how you're saying your idea. # Don't ban evade. Most bans are very short. Even if they aren't, respect the fact that you misbehaved and were given a punishment. Ban evading includes contacting administrators off-site. Don't do this without very good reason. # Don't SPAM. This is short of "Stupid, Pointless, Annoying Messages". While this certainly encompasses gibberish, comments on articles such as, "I like this," or, "Thank you," are also counted. They're not that productive or add anything! # Use the edit button. See an issue with an article? Don't just leave a comment. Fix it! # Source your edits. This Wikia provides information in books. Cite them when writing. Use MLA8 format. # Always leave an edit summary. This is so we know what you did! It makes checking edits a lot easier. # Do not upload copyrighted images. It's more than we care to deal with. Please make sure the images you upload are on the public domain, or provide evidence that you're allowed to use it. # Respect the staff members. We are volunteers. We work on this Wikia out of nothing more than passion. We also do not have work schedules. We do not gain any revenue from this Wikia. Don't burden us or make our job any more cumbersome or laborious than it needs to be. Please know that this list is subject to change. Further, while we have attempted to make things as clear as possible, rules are always somewhat open for interpretation. We ask you to use your best judgment and play it safe. Finally, the word of staff is always the final meaning on a rule. Chat Rules These rules exist in addition to the main rules. # The chatroom is a much more relaxed environment. We allow unprofessional behavior, cursing, nonsensical chatter, and the like. However, you must still treat people with dignity. Slurs are still strictly forbidden and you may not flame, troll, or otherwise harass people. # Excessive capslock, emoji spam, lots of punctuation, and other typical taboos are allowed. The staff are light-hearted people. Still, we ask that you do things in moderation. Too much of anything is bad. # No politics. We don't care what country you're from, what your affiliation is, if you're making jokes or memes, or what have you. No politics, period. The only political debates we should see is D&D related things, like which faction truly runs Faerun or something to that effect. # Don't mis-use the help channel. It is for asking questions and getting direct answers. If you don't know the answer or don't have something productive to add on, don't say anything. The help channel is strictly enforced. If you want to chat or when you're in doubt, go to the general channel. Our chat service is provided through Discord. We highly advise that you read over its guidelines, terms of service, and privacy policy. All of that information will apply to the chatroom as well. Guidelines These are guidelines to help you when contributing to the Wikia. Editing * Write in American English, using its common lexicon. * Avoid slang and fan-made terms (unless it is a commonly accepted term and no canon term exists). * Use proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. * Use the Oxford comma. * Word things simple and short. Articles should be easy to understand. * Don't insert content whose credibility is questionable. We aren't for rumors and theories. * Categorize all articles. Images * Images should be uploaded as PNG whenever possible. Only use JPEG when compression is necessary. Do not use GIF unless the image is animated. * Do not upload fan art without permission from the artist. If you have permission, include a link to it in the image's description. * Always include the image's licensing when uploading. * Categorize all images uploaded. Categories * Using existing categories when possible. * Don't create new categories without clearance from staff. Category Tree You can view a live version of the Wikia's category tree by going and inputting "Browse". Browse |-> D&D 5th Edition Wikia | |-> Images | | |-> Article Images | | | | | |-> Profile Images | | | | | |-> Publication Images | | | | | |-> Userbox Images | | | | | |-> Wikia Images | | | |-> Pages | | |-> Blog posts | | | | | |-> Candidates for deletion | | | | | |-> Disambiguation | | | | | |-> Redirects | | | |-> Templates | | |-> Template documentation | | | |-> Users | |-> Admin | |-> Game |-> Character | |-> Backgrounds | | | |-> Classes | | | |-> Items | | | |-> Races | | | |-> Realms | | |-> Eberron | | | | | |-> Forgotten Realms | | | |-> Spell | |-> Class Spell List | | |-> Artificer Spells | | | | | |-> Bard Spells | | | | | |-> Cleric Spells | | | | | |-> Druid Spells | | | | | |-> Paladin Spells | | | | | |-> Ranger Spells | | | | | |-> Sorcerer Spells | | | | | |-> Warlock Spells | | | | | |-> Wizard Spells | | | |-> Concentration | | | |-> Higher Casting | | | |-> Level Spell List | | |-> Cantrip | | | |-> Leveled Cantrip | | | | | |-> Level 1 Spell | | | | | |-> Level 2 Spell | | | | | |-> Level 3 Spell | | | | | |-> Level 4 Spell | | | | | |-> Level 5 Spell | | | | | |-> Level 6 Spell | | | | | |-> Level 7 Spell | | | | | |-> Level 8 Spell | | | | | |-> Level 9 Spell | | | |-> Ritual | | | |-> School Spell List | |-> Abjuration | | | |-> Conjuration | | | |-> Divination | | | |-> Enchantment | | | |-> Evocation | | | |-> Illusion | | | |-> Necromancy | | | |-> Technomancy | | | |-> Transmutation | |-> Game Mechanics | |-> Publications |-> Books | |-> Dungeon Master's Guide | | | |-> Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes | | | |-> Plane Shift | | |-> Plane Shift: Amonkhet | | | | | |-> Plane Shift: Innistrad | | | | | |-> Plane Shift: Ixalan | | | | | |-> Plane Shift: Kaladesh | | | | | |-> Plane Shift: Zendikar | | | |-> Player's Handbook | | | |-> Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide | | | |-> Volo's Guide to Monsters | | | |-> Xanathar's Guide to Everything | |-> PDFs | |-> Unearthed Arcana | | | |-> Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron | |-> Season |-> Campaigns | |-> Curse of Strahd | |-> Elemental Evil | |-> Rage of Demons | |-> Storm King's Thunder | |-> Tales from the Yawning Portal | |-> Tomb of Annihilation | |-> Tyranny of Dragons | |-> Waterdeep Adventures Policies This Wikia aims to be a comprehensive encyclopedia of D&D's 5th edition so players can have a quick, easy reference. As such, there are certain policies we follow to maintain this. All information should be from 5th edition only. While older editions can certainly have an impact, this Wikia is strictly about 5th edition. Older editions and their information should not be referenced or used in articles without very close review from administration. Don't plagiarize content from the books. This goes hand-in-hand with rule 7, source your edits. You shouldn't copy things right out of books, but this isn't far enough. You should also cite the books and list what pages the information you got is on. It also has the added effect of assuring people that we aren't making things up. Articles should not contain homebrew, player characters, etc. We love to see people's creativity! Unfortunately, articles are not the place for it. This Wikia is meant for canon information only. We suggest adding your homebrew to dandwiki. You can also make a blog post, but you must have explicit and thorough warnings that your content is not official to any degree. Follow Wizards of the Coast's Fan Policy. This Wikia operates under said policy and the promise of good faith. Please follow it while conducting yourself on the Wikia. You can read the policy here. Category:D&D 5th Edition Wikia